Sailor Knights prt1
by Shadow Cat
Summary: Part one of the story. The Scouts and the Senshi are dead except for Serena. What will she do?


  
"They're gone!" Sailor Moon wept, into the arms of Setsuna. "All of them! The Inners and the Outers! There's no hope. None.. I can never defeat this evil by myself. I need help!"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "The Starlights are fighting a similar evil in their own world. There's only one other way... A Life Summons."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. "But that will kill you! And we don't even know if there is anyone who will answer!"  
  
"I belive that there is." Setsuna replied, looking up at the night sky. "The Sailor Knights. You and the others were named for them."  
  
Luna gasped. "But they are myths! Even in the time of the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "They have been asleep for over 7,000 years. That is, if they exist."  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "You can't! We don't know if they exist and we need YOU."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "This is something I cannot obey you in, my Princess. I AM sorry." With that she disapeared and Sailor Moon knew she was finally alone. She collasped, sobbing, detransformed, in a heap on the floor, and Artemis and Luna could do nothing for her.  
  
When Serena awoke, the ground was trembling. "Wha..? Luna! Artemis! What's going on?"  
  
Luna came running in. "A youma!" she cried. "You have to do something."   
  
Serena nodded. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she yelled, transforming into Sailor Moon. She ran outside. The youma was the largest she'd ever seen, bigger even than the one who had killed the Scouts and the Senshi. "Oh no..."  
  
The youma smiled nastily. "That's right Sailor brat! Now you die!" It started forward, only to stop when there was a shimmering in front of Sailor Moon.   
  
"Hold it right there sleezeball!" A female voice called. Four women materialized in front of Sailor Moon. "If anyone dies, it's going to be you!"   
  
Sailor Moon watched in shock as the four transformed into... Sailor Scouts?  
  
"SUPER NOVA POWER!"  
  
"SPACE INFINITY POWER!"  
  
"WHITE MAGIC POWER!"  
  
"CELESTIAL HEAVEN POWER!"  
  
  
They looked at eachother and said in unison, "We are the Sailor Knights! Sworn to protect all that is good and right in the universe, and to strike down evil!"  
  
The youma snarled, and released a huge blast. The Knights dodged, but Sailor Moon was not so lucky. The blast hit her full in the chest, and the youma laughed.  
  
"Got it!" Sailor Celestial said, dashing over to the fallen Princess.  
  
Sailor Nova turned to the youma. "You'll pay for that." she promised coldly.  
  
"FIRESTORM SHOWER!"  
  
"GIGA-SMASH!"  
  
"MAGIC DEATH GRIP!"  
  
The attacks slammed into the youma, instanly killing it. Meanwhile, Celestial leaned over Salior Moon. "Sailor Knight- rejuvination!" she said, touching the girl on the forehead. A white glow flowed around her body. Her wounds healed, and the exhaustion she'd been feeling for last few weeks vanished.   
  
The Kinghts formed a circle around Sailor Moon. "Become what you are, and become one of us, Serenity, daughter of Serenity, Princess of the Moon." The chanted, oddly formal. A bright golden glow enveloped Sailor Moon and she transformed into the fifth, and final, Sailor Kinght, Sailor Crystal.  
  
She sat up. "Thank you my friends, for coming in our time of need." She looked herself over, her eyes growing wide. Her fuku was gold, and her top, boots, and her gloves were white. The only jewelry she had on were golden cresent moon earrings. "What is this?"  
  
It was Sailor Magik who answered. "You, Princess, are the fifth Sailor Knight. Sailor Crystal. Your powers are many times greater than before."  
  
"How?" A breathless Serenity asked.  
  
"We joined powers to activate you. You always were meant to be a Knight, not a Scout, but since we were sleeping, you were mistaken for a Scout, and only activated limited powers inside yourself." Sailor Nova answered.  
  
"Knights, we had better get outta here." Sailor Infinity said. "A fight this large will attract reporter like flies."  
  
Sailor Crystal nodded. "You can crash at my place. It's just me and Luna anymore." She looked sad for a moment then detransformed. The rest followed her example, and she showed them to their new home.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! I'm home!" Serena called walking in the doorway.  
  
A white cat, and a black cat came running up. "Serena! Are you alright? What..Oh dear!" The cats had noticed the Knights.  
  
Lex White smiled. "No need to fear Moon Cats. We are the Sailor Knights." she motioned to each in turn, "Infinity, Celestial, Magik, and I am Sailor Nova. Serena is it? Is truly not Sailor Moon, but Sailor Crystal. The fifth Knight. Now that the Scouts and Senshi are gone, it is our duty to protect the Moon Princess."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Artemis demanded.  
  
Dawn Saint smiled genlty at him. "When Setsuna, may she rest in peace, contacted us, she filled us in on what's been going on for the last 7,400 years."  
  
Serena nodded. "What should I call you in public?" she asked.  
  
"Lex White." Nova replied.  
  
"Dawn Saint." Was Ceslestial's answer.  
  
"Elisa Hunter." Infinity supplied.  
  
"And I'm Sarra Kline." Magik added. "And you need to rest. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"What's tomorrow?" A curious Serena asked.  
  
Elisa grinned evily. "Training. And history lessons." Serena groaned, but headed off to bed. 


End file.
